This Could Get Messy
by Izzy.Amorim
Summary: Rukia rouba o caderno de Ichigo. E lê coisas que o garoto adoraria manter em segredo e que podem mudar muita coisa.


– _Nii-chan_! Vai comer no quarto de novo?

Ichigo parou no primeiro degrau da escada e olhou para trás. Seu prato intocado dizia que ela não comeria com a família naquela noite.

– É, Yuzu... Eu - – ele parou por uns instantes enquanto pensava na desculpa da vez – vou estudar enquanto janto.

Yuzu abriu a boca para protestar o quanto isso poderia fazer mal à saúde dele, mas o mais velho já havia entrado no quarto.

– _Nii-chan_ está diferente. Ele deve estar deprimido – a caçula cogitou, cutucando o arroz do seu prato com seu _hashi_.

– Yuzu, ele só quer estudar! Isso é normal para alunos do ensino médio, sabe? – falou Karin, limpando o canto da boca com um lenço.

– São os hormônios da idade! Deve ter uma namorada no meio – falou Isshin, fingindo saber tanto quanto as filhas. Ele se fingia de um velho idiota e tarado, mas na verdade seus anos como _taichou_ da _Soul Society_ lhe deram conhecimento suficiente para saber que havia uma intrusa no quarto de Ichigo. Mais precisamente, uma baixinha do 13º esquadrão.

* * *

– Yo, Rukia... Aqui o seu jantar.

A _shinigami_ se levantou do chão, onde desenhava mais uma obra-prima protagonizada por coelhos cor-de-rosa e azul bebê. Ela olhou para o garoto e se levantou, pegando o prato de suas mãos e agradecendo com a cabeça.

– _Arigatou_, Ichigo! – e sorriu. O Kurosaki observou aquele lindo sorriso meigo e sincero. Lembrou-se da noite em que ela lhe entregara seus poderes. E do sorriso da garota ao dizerem seus nomes.

Ele se sentou na cama e observou Rukia comer lendo um mangá.

Ichigo pegou um caderno em sua mochila e começou a escrever.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Rukia já voltara à sua obra de arte com fofos mamíferos orelhudos e assustadoramente mal desenhados. Com um pouco de sono, ela se espreguiçou e bocejou. Decidiu que já era hora de dormir e se levantou para entrar no armário.

– Boa noite, Ichigo – falou, com metade do corpo dentro do closet. Mas logo ressurgiu, gritando:

– Eu disse "boa noite", seu - –e tampou sua boca com as mãos.

Ichigo estava dormindo, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e um caderno meio caído em seu colo.

"_Kami-sama_, quase o acordei" ela pensou, se arrependendo imediatamente de ter levantado a voz. "Ser um _shinigami_ substituto está exigindo muito dele" pensou, aproximando-se dele para deitá-lo na cama.

Foi quando olhou para o caderno sobre as pernas cruzadas do garoto. A organização das frases no papel fazia parecer se tratar de um poema.

Inclinou a cabeça para ler:

"_Se não fosse pela sua maturidade  
Nada disso teria acontecido"_

Uma música?

"_Se você não fosse tão sábio para a idade  
Eu teria sido capaz de me controlar"_

Ela retirou o caderno delicadamente do colo dele. Com cuidado, foi se afastando. Mas a Lei de Murphy se pronunciou nesse exato momento, e uma maldita mola se encarregou de ranger e acordar o _shinigami._

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e Rukia observou com medo enquanto suas íris topázio se revelavam.

– Rukia? Mas que diabos você está - – e seus olhos se arregalaram até ficarem quase tão grandes quanto os de Rukia.

– ME DEVOLVE! – Ele gritou, avançando para cima dela, que se afastou com um salto.

– Devolve o meu - – e ele parou frente à mão de Rukia em sinal de "pare".

– Você tem duas escolhas – disse, em um tom de voz sério e baixo –. Me deixar ler isso aqui sem acordar o quarteirão inteiro ou arrancar isso de mim com sua delicadeza e silêncio costumeiros e deixar sua família inteira saber que eu durmo aqui – uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu –, e a última opção é potencialmente perigosa para todos, inclusive e principalmente você.

Ichigo se retraiu, fuzilando a garota com seus olhos. Essa continuou, ignorando o ódio que ele emanava:

– "_Se não fosse pela minha atenção,  
você nunca seria bem-sucedida  
E, se não fosse por mim,  
você não teria chegado tão longe"._

Seus olhos azuis escuro estavam gigantes, encarando o caderno traidor. Ichigo parecia o Bart Simpson voltando da praia: não se sabia onde terminava sua testa e começava seus cabelos, tamanha a vermelhidão que adquirira.

Ela engoliu em seco. E Ichigo continuou:

– "_Isso poderia acabar mal  
Mas você não parece se importar.  
Não vá contando para todo mundo  
E finja não ver esse suposto crime"._

Rukia olhou para o poema e leu, em voz baixa e quase inaudível, que Ichigo acompanhou:

– "_Vamos adiantar para alguns anos no futuro  
e ninguém sabe além de nós dois"..._

– "_Eu honrei seu pedido de silêncio  
E você lavou suas mãos a respeito disso"._

As mãos de Rukia tremiam ligeiramente enquanto segurava o caderno. Ichigo continuava a falar o que estava escrito:

– "_Você é essencialmente uma inquilina  
e eu gosto que você tenha que depender de mim  
Você é uma espécie de protegida minha  
e, um dia, dirá que aprendeu tudo que sabe comigo"._

Os olhos de ambos brilhavam. Mas eles não se encaravam; Ichigo olhava para a parede, evitando encarar a garota, que mantinha seus olhos presos ao papel, como que colados.

– "_Só se certifique de não contar a ninguém  
Especialmente os membros da sua família  
Vamos manter isso em segredo  
e não contar a ninguém do nosso círculo de amizade"._

Ouviu-se um grilo intrometido do lado de fora do quarto.

– Satisfeita? – perguntou – Posso ter meu caderno de volta agora?

Ela lhe estendeu a mão e ele pegou o caderno, fechando-o e jogando no fundo da mochila.

Ainda com a cara fechada, puxou o cobertor e se deitou na cama. E, após alguns segundos, ouviu atrás de si:

– "_Eu queria contar para o mundo inteiro,  
porque você fica lindo quando se arruma direito  
Eu devo me casar com você um dia  
Se manter esse peso e mantiver o corpo firme"._

Ele se virou e deu de cara com a _shinigami_ sorrindo.

Mas não um sorriso comum.

Esse tinha mais significado que o que ela lhe dera na noite em que lhe passara seus poderes se _shinigami. _Na noite em que ela mudara sua vida para sempre.

– A –

– ... Você está passando bem, Rukia?

– Ai -...

– Você...

– _Aishiteru_ – cuspiu, com a cabeça baixa.

Ichigo levantou-se e se aproximou dela. Ele segurou seu queixo com a mão e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– _Aishiterumo... Baka _– e a abraçou – porque você fez a chuva parar.

* * *

_**Konichiwa, Minna-chan!**_

**Vi a música na comu ****IchiRuki do Orkut e arrepiei com o quanto ela parece com eles. Na verdade, parece mais que a Rukia está falando para o Ichigo, mas ficava melhor ele escrever *.* Eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar essa fic de outro jeito, com a Rukia escrevendo e talz...**

**Se você gostou, REVIEWS! Acho que não custa apertar nesse botão aí em baixo e escrever nem que seja um "gostei, bjs". Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, caramba!!**

**kisu**

**Iza-chan =D**

**P.S.: Essa é a música_ Hands Clean_, da Alanis Morisette. Ela é a música mais IchiRuki que conheço. E eu tenho que dar os créditos à Jeni.G, que postou a música na comu IchiRuki do Orkut. Arigatou!**


End file.
